


Hold Me While You Wait

by IronDadStan



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Endgame fix it, F/F, F/M, Feels, Happy Ending, I’ll probably add more tags as I think of them, I’m not a writer, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Pinning Steve Rogers, Steve Feels, Steves a cocky bastard, Steves a fool for Tony, Tony Feels, Tonys a fool for Steve, i just had an idea and went for it, ooh magic, sorry not sorry for the feels, what should have happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 12:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20435957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronDadStan/pseuds/IronDadStan
Summary: What if Endgame didn’t happen?!What if Steve and Tony worked it out? What if Infinity War had went a little different?What if after Steve and Tony finally admitted their feelings- something happened.. And Steve saw the nightmare that was Endgame...(Full disclosureThis is my first fic. I have no clue what I’m doing, I’m not a writer.But I hope you enjoy it.I had the thought and had to write it down.Also it’s not edited. So don’t judge me.Also disclaimer:I do not own anything related to the Avengers, or anything Marvel related.They all belong to Marvel and Disney.





	Hold Me While You Wait

Steve stood on the dock, just staring out at the lake.

By now it was 7 o’clock, an the sun was setting. Pepper had checked on him three times, maybe more. Steve has lost count.

‘Come on inside Steve.. it’s been a long day’

She’d say every time she came out. 

Pepper looked worn, she looked like she’d just lost her whole world. And well hadn’t they both.

It was like yesterday he and Tony were laughing over a prank Clint had pulled on Thor in the tower. 

Now.. now Tony was gone. Just like that.. 

Thanos had taken his whole world from him. Just like that. One snap. One moment. And Tony was gone forever. 

Steve couldn’t even speak, as Peter crawled into Tony’s lap. Clinging to him. Begging him to stay. Rhodey crying as he watched what had haunted his best friend for the past 10 years, take his life. And well Pepper.. holding the love of her life’s hand, telling him it’s okay. 

All Steve could do in that moment was cry. Stare at the man he loved and cry. 

Steve’s eyes locked with Tonys, and Steve mouthed, like the coward he is. ‘I love you’ 

Steve shook his head, brushing the thoughts of the past week away. 

Tony shouldn’t have left him. 

What the fuck was that for? Why did he do that? Why did Tony give his life? Why would he just leave his family like this?

That’s when it hit him.

Tony would do anything to keep the people he loved safe. 

Moments from The Battle of New York, Ultron and well just about every fight an mission Tony had been on flashed through Steve’s mind. 

Tony was always willing to give his life for the greater good. That was just Tony Stark. 

He was the most selfless man this universe would ever see. 

* 

Steve honestly couldn’t tell you how he got here.

It seemed like yesterday they had just heard of the threat that was Thanos. 

* 

A hand on his shoulder pulled him from his thoughts. 

Sam. Sam’s hand rested on his shoulder. 

“Come on man, it’s time to come inside. Rhodes has got some dinner made. You needa eat something” 

“Yeah. Okay” Steve spoke softly and let his friend lead him into Tony’s cabin. 

Looking around the cabin as he stepped in, nothing really looked or felt like Tony. It all just screamed Pepper. 

Except for one small room, which looked like a tiny workshop. 

Of course Tony would put a workshop where a dining room should be. 

He caught a smile on his lips and then realized.. Tony was still gone. 

“Hey.. stop thinking man” Sam reminded him and led him into the kitchen. 

At the end of the table sat Peter Parker, pushing his peas around on his plate. 

He hadn’t eaten a bite of food, it looked. And Steve couldn’t blame him. He wasn’t hungry either. 

“Sweetheart, eat something please” Peter’s aunt whispered over him as she placed a kiss on his head. 

He just softly shook his head and Steve noticed a tear trailing down his face.

The boy must have sensed Steve watching him and glanced up. 

Steve gave him a curt nod, and Peter mirrored. 

The room was just dead, one thing Tony always brought into every room with him was life. He was always so full of life, full of energy. Just so Tony. 

Pepper ushered Steve to sit at the table and sat a plate down on the table in front of him. 

“Eat “ she said softly and rushed back to Happy’s side. 

Steve followed Peter’s movements and just pushed his food around the plate. 

Sam, Bucky and Rhodey sat down around Steve. No one speaking, just all glancing at their food. 

“Ya know..” Steve spoke shocking the men at the table. 

“Back before Thanos came.. Tony..” he said with a soft chuckle, remembering Tony’s late night battle plans, as they stayed up in the compound to come up ideas to beat Thanos. 

That smirk, those sleep deprived eyes. Those beautiful chocolate eyes he could lose himself in. 

“Tony what?” Bucky asked softly 

“Tony and I would.. go over battle plans.. ya know.. just bounce ideas off each other.. he would just..” 

As he continued his pitiful excuse of a story. They all looked confused, which Steve couldn’t quite understand.

“Steve..” Colonel Rhodes spoke

“You and Tony didn’t speak for 2 years until the snap happened... When Carol rescued him and Nebula and brought them to the compound” Rhodey finished

“What? No.. no that’s. No.. I called Tony. I called him after I got a call from Wanda saying someone was after her for the location of the Mind Stone.. Tony and I met up at the compound. With Bruce, Strange, everyone. You were there. You remember.” Steve responded 

“Steve.. are you okay man?” Sam asked concern ever so present in his voice. 

Bucky glanced around At Steve and then the room. Even Peter looked concerned. 

“Rogers.. That never happened man..  
Bruce called you from Tony’s phone. As Tony and spider kid here flew off the space.  
You brought Nat, Wanda, Vision and Sam to the compound. Declaring ‘Earth just lost its best defender’ and I helped you guys. We went to Wakanda and fought...”

Steve just shook his head slowly, knowing what Rhodey was saying was all a lie. 

He knew Tony was Earths Best Defender, that goes without question. He remembers telling Tony and receiving famous Tony Stark eye roll, and a soft, muttered ‘Thank you’ under his breath. But none of what Rhodes said.. None of that happen. 

Steve rememberers calling Tony. 

Dialing his number, like he had done it every day. Holding the phone to his ear and hearing Tony’s panicked, but calm ‘Steve?’

He remembers showing up at the compound, running over to Tony, falling to his knees, and wrapping his arms around the smaller mans waist. 

Clinging to Tony for dear life. He cried as an apology slipped from his lips, over and over. 

Steve won’t ever forget the way Tony hands held him, the way he cried with Steve and apologized.  
But like Tony would, he commented on Steve’s ‘werewolf looking’ beard. 

The way they both forgave each other. 

The way they started to get what they had back. 

The way they repaired their lives. 

Together. 

Like Steve promised. 

Steve stood up from the table, knocking the wooden chair to the floor, slowly bringing his hands to his head. 

“Steve” he heard Bucky, Sam, Rhodey and Happy all say.

Different tones. Some concerned, some shocked. 

“No.. that.. none of this makes sense..” 

“It’s been a long week. You need to get some sleep Steve. It’s been a rough day” Bucky said coming to stand beside Steve, placing his metal hand on Steve’s back. 

“No. No. “ Steve whispered softly, bringing one of his hands to his mouth 

“He’s not gone. Tony can’t be gone” Steve muttered softly in disbelief. 

He heard Peter burst into tears and Pepper and May were beside him in a flash, trying to comfort the broken young man. 

Steve glanced at Happy and Rhodey and saw how they were glancing at the floor, remembering Tony. 

“Steve..” Sam spoke

“He’s gone Steve.. Tony’s gone “ Bucky said and softly rubbed Steve’s back.

“No” Steve whispered 

Startling the room, Steve looked around. 

“None of this is right!” 

His mind flashing with memories of how the fight went. How they were all in Wakanda. How Vision and Natasha never died. How they all fought side by side and killed Thanos together. 

“None of this” he whispered and with that, Steve left the house.

Walking down the front porch steps, he shed his black suit jacket. 

Throwing it in the yard. 

Let the alpaca eat it. 

Steve could care less 

As Steve walked down the dirt road.. memories flashed through his mind. 

Pepper and Tony didn’t get married.

Peter moved into the compound, spent most of him time with Tony and himself. 

Tony and Shuri built Bucky a new arm and it sure as hell didn’t look like the one Bucky had now. 

Tony and Steve were good. 

They were how they were suppose to be. 

They were together. 

They killed Thanos together. 

Tony could finally rest. 

They got back to the compound.  
They kicked back, drank a couple beers, and Tony continued to explain what the Extremis did to his body, as Steve continued to marvel how Tony looked younger than Steve himself. 

Steve even admitted to Tony, that he missed his grey hair. Steve explained that it somehow gave Tony even more sass. And to that Tony rolled his eyes and muttered how it just made him look like an old man. Not that Steve would admit it to Tony. But he missed Tony looking older. The grey splattered through his hair, the soft crowd feet around his eyes, and those soft smile lines. Maybe Steve had a thing for older guys.. well that’s a topic for another time. But this is Tony. His Tony. And he would take Tony any way he could get him, and love him all the same 

None of this what Rhodes has said.. happened. 

So where the fuck was he?

As Steve wondered down the dirt road, he glanced up at the sky and whispered: 

“Where is here? Is this a dream? Tell me it is, Tony tell me you can save me “

__________________

After the Battle for the Universe, the teams split. The Guardians gave their thanks and headed back to do whatever it is they actually did. 

The Avengers all headed back to New York after thanking T’Challa.

The night of the battle, nobody could really sleep. They still couldn’t believe they’d finally won. 

Especially Tony. After 10 years of this bastard haunting him. He was finally gone. 

Tony had watched him die. Tony could rest now. 

Steve and Tony sat in the living room of the compound, a beer in hand as a mindless show played in the background. 

“We’ve come far Tones” Steve softly spoke and glanced over to meet Tony’s gaze 

“That we have Cap, that we have” 

“Ya know.. in a couple weeks you’ll probably have to explain this extremis stuff to me again” Steve muttered waving his beer bottle through the air as he talked. (A motion he’d picked up from tony) 

“Come on, your age finally catching up with you? I thought that super soldier serum was suppose to make your memory perfect” Tony said with a smirk

“It does.. I just like to hear you explain it” Steve said with a soft smile 

Tony couldn’t help the blush that rose to his cheeks. which only made Steve smile even more.

“Cut it out Captain Underpants, you’re a terrible flirt” 

Steve chuckled as he shook his head

“Only with you Mr. Stark” 

“Wow, Cap with a beard is a confidant little bastard “ Tony smirked 

“I don’t know about little.. but confident yes. And what? I thought you liked the beard? Does it make me look ugly?” Steve said bringing a hand to stroke his jaw line. 

“Oh fuck off Rogers” Tony laughed and took a swig of his beer.

“No.. But really Tony.. I’m happy”

“I’m happy to Steve” 

After a moment of comfortable silence, Steve spoke.

“Anthony” He softly spoke, emotion rushing to through his body. 

Tony’s head jerked over to Steve in shock. No one, not since Jarvis (the human) has called him Anthony. 

Before Tony could blink, Steve was on the cushion beside him, the beer gone from both their hands and Steve’s giant hands in it’s place. 

“Steve...” Tony spoke softly, glancing down at Steve’s large hands enclosing his own. 

“I’m happy.. I’m happy with you” Steve whispered as his baby blue eyes bore into Tony’s soul. Or so it felt. 

“Me?” Tony spoke, his words coming out broken.

“You, Tony. It’s always been you.. “ Steve said one hand coming to brush Tony’s cheek.

“Always has been and will always.. be you” Steve whispered as he closed the distance between their lips.

Tony leaned closer into Steves embrace as his world all fell into place. 

Threat - Gone 

Steve - Home

Peter - Safe 

Everything was perfect 

************ 

The next morning waking up to a 250 pound super soldier on Tony’s chest wasf definitely a shock.

“It’s all real” Tony whispered as he ran his fingers through Steve’s golden locks. 

“All real” he heard Steve’s sleepy voice 

“All real” Tony muttered 

“I love you “ Steve said and placed a kiss on Tony’s lips as Steve moved to rest his body just above Tony’s.

“I love you”

——

They were all enjoying a lunch, before everyone went home. Before Thor returned to Asgard with Loki and Valkyrie and Bruce of course, because as Thor said he would never leave his small boyfriend behind’. 

Before Clint returned home to Laura and the kids, taking Nat with him for some good family time. Wanda was moving in with Stephen Strange to learn to master her craft. 

But people were sticking around.

Bucky and Sam had their room in the compound, Vision an Peter of course. All staying, this was their home after all.

“Peter, if you don’t stop with all that teenager gargen. I’m gonna actually die” Bucky stated filling his plate with more French Fries.

“Oh leave the poor kid alone” Steve said laughing as he watched Peter teach Tony how to use some new words. 

Sam just muttered something under his breath as he continued to eat his burger.

Steve watched the love of his life laugh and hold Peter. Steve watched Wanda, Clint and Nat laughing at something said in conversation. He watched Thor and Bruce throwing heart eyes at each other from across the room, and Loki and Val making gagging noises at them both. 

This was his family, and nothing would ever change that. 

Steve stood up to fill Tony’s glass of tea when it hit. What it was he had no clue, but it poured over his body like a glass of cold water. 

He hit the floor, grabbing the attention of everyone in the room. 

“Steve!” He heard shouted across the room 

Before he could blink Tony and Peter were by his side.

“I’m fine.. I’m fine...” He said softly as he laid on the floor, glancing at Tony.

“Bruce call Strange! What the... Steve! Steve sweetheart stay with me!” He heard Tony yelling frantically around him. 

“Steve! No Steve! You bastard! Cap stay awake! Stay with me. I just got you Steve, I got you cap.. I can’t lose you...”

And that was the last thing Steve heard before he fell.. before he woke up in this bizarre universe. 

* 

Tony held Steve’s head in his lap, crying over him as Strange appeared through the portal.

Tony heard talking over him, questions being asked and answered. But he was only focused on the unconscious man in his lap. 

The love of his life. 

His Steve. 

“Tony, hey Tony” he heard Strange speak softly 

“Is he.. is he alive” Tony spoke through tears, looking up at the doctor.

“He’s breathing, he’s stable. But I’m gonna need to move him so Wanda and I can start to run some tests.. well spells..”

Tony glanced down at his unconscious boyfriend? Yeah, boyfriend. And slowly nodded his head. 

Rhodey and Bucky helped Tony off the ground as Strange floated Steve across the room, down the hall and into their bedroom. 

They all followed, concerned for their teammates. Their family. 

Tony stood at Steve’s beside holding his hand, just praying. Praying to God that he could just have this one thing. He’d never ask for another. 

As cliche as it sounded. 

Steve was all he needed. Just Steve. 

“Okay” he heard strange say after about a hour and a half of tests. 

Tony looked up, and saw Bucky, Sam, Peter, Rhodey, Nat, Clint, Thor, and Bruce stood at attention. 

“He’s okay” Strange said as simple as that.

Anger raged through Tony’s body

“Okay?! Okay?! All you can say is he’s fucking okay?! The love of my life fucking fell out in the floor?! And has been unconscious for over a hour and all you say is he’s fucking okay?!” Tony yelled walking toward the sorcerer.

“Tones” he heard Rhodey say softly 

“Tony, i mean it. He’s okay. His mind is just.. “

“Just?!” Tony and Bucky yelled at the same time 

“In a alternative universe” Wanda spoke up

“I’m sorry.. what the fuck?” Sam said 

“Say that again” Tony spoke 

“An alternate universe created by his fears” Loki spoke up

“Sometime during the flight, one of the stones must have left some traces on him. And bam. Your lovely captain is trapped in very own nightmare” 

“Okay.. how do we.. “

“How do we get him out” Tony spoke

“My dear Anthony” Loki spoke, brushing his hand along Tony’s cheek bone.

Rhodey and Bucky lowly growled as Loki brushed Tony’s cheek.

“Stand down dogs. He’s a gorgeous man, but his heart belongs to the captain and who am I to try and break something the fates have put in place.”

“Touch him again. I end you “ Bucky said moving closer

“I thought you were the Captains guard dog, not the lovely Anthony’s “ 

“Brother” Thor spoke 

“What belongs to Steve, is also mine “ Bucky spoke, you could feel the possessive growl of his voice.

“That is good to know.. um.. metal arm man.. anyway the sweet sleeping captain.. well ya see. As the strange sorcerer was eventually gonna explain. He will wake up, when he realizes he’s in a nightmare. So.. maybe tomorrow. Maybe next week. Who knows” 

With that, Tony glanced at Steve resting peacefully on his bed. Tears flowed from his cheeks. 

He felt Rhodey’s arms wrap around him, he turned into his best friends chest and just sobbed.

“I’ll be back tomorrow and check in.. I’m sorry Stark” Strange muttered and left the room. 

Leaving Bucky, Rhodes and Tony. 

“He’s gonna be okay, he’s just gotta wake up” Rhodey said softly

“He’s may be a dumb ass, but he’s actually pretty smart” Bucky said softly 

Tony lifted his head and glanced over at the long haired brunette. 

“Come here doll” Bucky whispered and wrapped his arms around the smaller man. 

“He has to wake up James”

“He will Tony, he will. He’d never leave his best fella, especially after he just got him. Trust me when I say this moron has been pinning over your ass for years. So.. I’m glad he got the stick out of his ass, and got in yours”

Tony pulled back with a laugh 

“Dude. That’s nasty” Rhodey said with a chuckle as he covered his mouth with his hand to hide his smirk. 

“What?! I’m just sayin’ if I had to hear one more time about how pretty Tony is, or how smart Tony is, or about how Tony has such a great ass, or such a great smile, and beautiful eyes” 

“I was either gonna kill Steve or fuck you myself”

And with that Tony smacked Bucky in the chest as he wiped tears from his eyes, laughing. 

Bucky placed a kiss to Tony’s forehead

“He loves you punk. He’s gonna wake up. He won’t leave you” 

And with that. 

Days turned into weeks and well weeks turned into months 

3 months to be exact

Tony has just gotten out of the shower from his day in the lab, working with Peter.

As he toweled his hair dry, he watched as Peter laid in bed beside a unconscious Steve an told him about his day.

For a 17 year old, Peter was always a big kid when it came to Cap. 

“And that’s when Tony caught his sleeve on fire and dummy and U both raced over with the fire extinguishers and - “

“That’s enough of those stories. I don’t think the old captain needs to hear the adventures of today. Do ya sweetheart?” Tony asked and placed his hand over the captains.

A soft groan filled the room and Peter and Tony locked eyes 

“That wasn’t me” Peter said and looked at Steve 

“Call Strange now” Tony said grabbing Steve’s hand.

Peter grabbed Tony’s Starkphone and Strange was there within the next minute 

Strange did a scan as Peter brought Bucky, Sam and Rhodey into the room. 

“Tony.. can I talk to you outside” strange said

“No.. say what you need to-“

“Stark “ Strange instead 

“Yeah, Okay wizard. Okay” Tony said and kissed Steve’s hand. 

“I’ll be right back sweetheart. Right back”

As they stepped into the hallway, Steve awoke.

Steve immediately sat up, scanning the room for Tony. But of course all he saw were, Bucky, Rhodes, Sam and the kid.

“Tony” he spoke, feeling the dryness of throat. 

“Lay back, calm down, have some water” he heard Bucky say and felt hands laying him back down. 

“No, where’s Tony! Where’s Tony! I need Tony” he said knocking the glass of water to the ground and over powering Bucky to go find his man.

Just as he got across the bedroom, Tony came through the door. 

“Steve” he said in a whisper. 

The dam broke and tears flooded Steve’s face. It was all a dream. All a nightmare. 

His Tony was alive. His Tony was there. 

Wrapped in his arms. His Tony. 

That night they spent wrapped in each other’s arm’s, Tony trying so hard not to fall asleep just so he could stare into Steve’s baby blues and Steve back into Tony’s chocolate ones. 

The next morning Tony woke up before Steve, turning so he could face the giant man holding him tight.

“Wake up Captain” 

“Depends.. what type of world and I waking up too?” Came Steve’s gravely morning voice 

Tony pressed a kiss to the soldiers lips, whispering 

“Ours”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment, kudos, anything as long as it’s positive!! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
